


Gladioli

by Morethancupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Dean, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Castiel, Pining, Pining Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Cas to marry him when they're six. It all starts from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladioli

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I got on tumblr :
> 
> -everyone in love with/crushing on Cas  
> -ABO verse  
> -Omega!Cas  
> -Dean and Cas BFF  
> -Dean not believing is good enough  
> -Happy end.
> 
> I tried.

He asks Castiel if they can get married. It's a pretty big deal, it's a huge deal. He asks when they're having a snack in the garden, sitting next to the huge gladioli. Castiel says yes, after thinking about it for a second, and Dean is so happy he almost messes with their banana slices. Sam hears them, he's only three, he's a baby, playing in the grass, but he comes and gives Cas a daisy, and he asks if Castiel can marry him too, and Cas says yes.

Dean cries a lot, and he's even more devastated when his mom laughs when he tries to explain his heart is broken. He pouts and doesn't want to sit next to Sam for dinner. 

 

It isn't a surprise to anyone when Dean presents as an Alpha. He doesn't even make a big deal of it, it was such an evidence to him. He wakes up feeling something, it's under his skin, it burns, it's perfect. He knows. Sure, his parents are happy he's dealing so well, Sam makes fun of him. They have a small dinner with Dean's favorite, Mary's lasagna and pie, but mostly, he can't wait to see Cas, to explain how he feels, and to tell him how it's going to be.

"We can't know if I'm going to be an Alpha, Dean." Castiel tries to reason him, enjoying the last sliver of pie Dean saved just for him. They're sitting in the Novak's kitchen, watching Alfie and Sam doing their homework. "Maybe I'll be a Beta. Actually, I feel like a Beta. Maybe an Omega, even ?"

"Dude... What would be the chances ? You and me, Alpha and Omega ?" Dean shakes his head, because he doesn't believe in destiny, he doesn't believe in fate and all this crap, but damn. It would just be perfect.

"I agree, it would be quite a surprise." He smiles, and Dean feels it again, in his chest. That funny feeling, everytime Castiel smiles at him, or touches his hand. It's there, it's burning, and his Alpha almost purrs in delight."I just hope you'll still be my friend, no matter what happens."

He's an idiot.

 

Sam still has a crush on Castiel. John makes fun of him, and Mary tells him to shush. Sam is starting to get tall, really tall. Taller than Castiel, than Dean, than anyone they know. Still, he acts like a shy giant next to Cas, he offers to hold his books, he gets him sweets, and he even asks him to his prom. Castiel is good, Castiel is smart enough not to break the baby moose's heart. So Dean doesn't say a word, and asks aunt Ellen if she needs help at the Roadhouse. He cleans the toilets and wipes the bar. He ignores Jo's questions, even when they stop being jokes, and seem genuine. 

Sam is brooding on the back porch when he comes home, and Castiel is asleep in Dean's bed, just like a regular Saturday sleepover. 

 

Cas insists to be with Dean, that night. Chuck isn't exactly happy, he tries to talk him out of it, but Cas is stubborn. Very stubborn. And while the Winchesters pretend to support him, they all know a curfew would mean Cas sneaking out to sleep with his best friend anyway. They get to bed together, even if Castiel insists he needs to sleep on the floor "Dean, if I turn out to be an Omega you'll hate me forever for that mess in your bed" followed by Dean's "Dude, if you believe you're going to sleep on the floor, I guess you and I need to have another talk about friendship. We're in this together, get over it."

It's a bitch to get out of his sheets, but he can't really complain when he wakes up in the middle of the night nuzzling into Cas' neck. He smells so good it should be illegal. His skin is soft, so soft against his lips Dean can't help but kissing him once, twice, just to get a taste, he tells his Alpha roaring to get more. 

Castiel's eyes are gold, and he smiles when Dean giggles. Dean stays in the bathroom, back to his friend during his shower, and they talk about their plans for the week-end. It should be a problem, it should be embarassing. He heard stories at school, boys who were too ashamed by the slick, and the way the other Alphas were looking at them. 

"Goodness, what big red eyes you have!" says Cas, heads on his pillow, watching him in the dark.

"The better to see you with" says Dean back, and they fall asleep together, both trying to ignore how it will change things in the morning.

 

Balthazar takes Castiel on a date. It's fast, really fast. It's the summer before college, before the big moving out, before life. With Cas. He comes to their tables, they're all out, all having pizzas and ice-cream, talking and laughing with each others, knowing it won't last. He asks Castiel if he's free, if he has anything planned the day after. Cas searches for his eyes for a second, and Dean will probably regret it forever, looking down to his plate, turning his attention to Kevin, because who is he, really, to ask Castiel about anything. Balthazar takes him on a date, and Dean does a full shift at the Roadhouse. 

 

"Hey Dean-o, I believe this bathroom needs a clean after what I just did !" Gabriel is loud, even more than usual, and obnoxious, and he's drunk. Dean doesn't say anything, he doesn't even lift an eyebrow, he just grabs the mop and the bleach and goes to work. So far Gabriel had broken two glasses, made a mess with the ketchup at his table, got most of his last beer on the floor. That's why he's surprised to find the bathroom in a suspiciously good state. "Care to tell me why you're crying, princess ?" Gabriel isn't drunk. He's far from it. He looks at Dean with a serious face, a face Dean never saw before and it hits him suddenly how much older he is. He's an adult, and Dean never felt more like a kid. "It has nothing to do with my little brother, uh ?"

"Cas and I are good." He cleans around anyway, because it still smells funky in here, and he dragged himself to that place, better make himself useful. 

"Right. Totally. You guys look so happy today." Dean doesn't answer. He doesn't need to. "You could maybe talk to each other ? Like good Mates, so the rest of us could..."

"He's not my Mate." Dean scrubs at the toilet bowl, and the bleach smells so strong he feels light-headed. "I thought he was, but.. he's not." He finishes the first cubicle, and starts with the second. When he's done with them all, sure he's now alone, Gabriel is still there, watching him. 

"You could still talk to him. Make it clear you're ..."

"He deserves better." He washes the sinks, and gets rid of the soggy paper towels. "He's your brother, you should be telling me this ! He said so, he doesn't want to be trapped, he doesn't want to be a dutiful little Omega, and he shouldn't." He smiles at Gabe, eyes sad, his Alpha so heartbroken he can't feel it anywhere. It's just this big void inside of him. "It'll be fine, I'm Cas' friend. Nothing will change that."

Gabriel helps him with the garbage, and the floor. He even waits for Dean to be chased by Ellen, and buys him a burger and a beer, getting him home after. 

"You're a good guy, Dean." He says before driving away. Dean doesn't know what to do with that. Castiel is sleeping in his bed, but he reeks. He smells like the movie theatre, and the candies he had. He smells like Balthazar, it's debilitating and it makes Dean want to scream. He goes to sleep in Sammy's room, and his little brother doesn't say a word, he doesn't need to. Dean takes a shower, and he curls up on the floor, listening to his baby brother typing on his laptop.

In the morning Castiel asks Mary if it's okay for him to put his stuff in their laundry, and he borrows Dean's clothes. They both try to act as if it's normal, as if it's completely okay to do so. Dean finds in himself to ask about the date, and Castiel just shakes his head. "He's not the one." he says between sips of his coffee. "It was a huge mistake."

 

They say goodbye to their families, and they take Dean's car to the city. They don't fight, oddly enough. Everything seem evident, from the way to arrange their awful studio just under the roof, to the places where they decide to apply. Dean ends up working in a little coffee shop close to home, splitting his time between classes, work and the studio. With a few phonecalls from his dad, Castiel becomes a nanny for two filthy rich and adorable little kids, getting them out of school and taking them back home. It leaves him with a little more time, usually spent in the coffee shop, at the same table next to the window, working on his papers.

 

Benny is nice. He's not just Dean's boss, he's his friend, too. They talk during the day, before opening hours, or when they're closing and Benny pretends to beg Dean for him to take the left-overs home. They talk about their lifes, about Benny's kids, and how much he misses them during school year. They talk about everything, and so that's why Dean finds it in himself to speak up. 

Weeks. Weeks of Benny getting to Cas' table with cakes. Muffins. Plates of food not on the menu, but sure to make the other boy happy. It had started with some polite banalities. Then Benny taking his break next to Castiel, reading the newspaper and chatting a little. Now Dean knew, he knew it was more. It was starting to put something in his gut, something he didn't like.

"Can I ask you for a minute ?" It was almost midnight, far passed his usual time home. But Castiel had looked a little puzzled, today. He had glanced several times at Dean, when Benny had been talking to him, way too close to be just polite, and Dean knew he had to face this.

"Of course, brother. Tell me." It's the gentleness and the smile that does it. It's Benny's face, open and friendly. Dean can't find in himself to be too angry.

"What are you doing with Cas, man ?" 

They don't need to say more. They don't. They don't need words to explain themselves, Dean likes to believe he knows Benny very well, they're friends, the good kind, the kind you fight for, even when it gets sticky. Like this. 

"I'm.. I'm sorry Dean." It's just a look, Dean's eyes flashes red, and Benny looks down. On this, they're settled. Dean pats his shoulders on his way home, and Benny tells him to come back on Moday, leaving him free for a week-end, at last.

 

Castiel is sleeping on his bed when he gets out of the shower. It makes him smile, how they tried to pretend they would need two rooms, when in fact Cas sleeps with him everynight, sometimes even drooling on his skin. 

"You're late." The accusation is muffled but the pillow and the cover, the nest (Dean tries not to see it as their nest) filled with covers and soft blankets Cas is so crazy about. "We were supposed to watch Broadchurch together." 

"Sorry Cas. Tomorrow, 'kay ? You decide what we'll do this week-end, and I'll follow." He gets under the covers, too, body heavy and shoulders hurting. He wishes he could hold Cas close, he wishes he could ask for him to hold him back. 

"You talked to Benny ?"

"Yeah."

They didn't need much more either. Dean knew. He knew Castiel's thoughts, his way of seeing the world. He understood, maybe sometimes better than Castiel himself what he needed, and when he was supposed to back off. Benny was Dean's friend, and Castiel didn't want to hurt him. 

"Good night Dean."

In the dark, it was easier to think. To let himself be consumed by fear. Dean had been sure, from the moment he had met Cas, from the moment he had became an Alpha, from the moment he had woken up in that woderful Omega scent, he had knew Castiel was his. Still, Castiel never seemed interested. Always keeping his distance, sleeping in his bed, but not holding his hand, living with him, but going on a date with another one. Dean was dreading it, the time when it would stop. 

"What's wrong ?" Castiel touches him, touches his shoulder, and it's like a brand on his skin. He whimpers, because he can't help it. Years after that freaking night, Dean's Alpha is still broken and wary next to him. He doesn't understand, he doesn't get why this Omega isn't his, why Castiel smells like heaven but isn't close enough for him to claim. "Dean, what's that smell ?"

"Nothing, Cas. Just tired, okay ?"

Castiel drags him against his chest, a hand on his heart, and molds their bodies together. It's not completely unusual, they wake up entangled most morning, but it usually happens overnight. Dean has time to register the softness of Cas' body next to his, the lines of his muscles, the cold feet on his legs, and he closes his eyes because it's too much, it's too much.

"We shouldn't, Cas." he says, voice broken. He hates himself for speaking up. 

"Why ?" Castiel nuzzles the little hair close to his hear. He kisses the skin there, and Dean feels tears under his eyelids. "Why is it so wrong, Dean ?"

"You'll leave. I'm not your Mate and you'll leave me one day." 

Castiel holds him close, and he whispers things to him. At one point, Dean thinks he remembers lyrics, songs, good memories of them together. He sleeps, his Alpha purring.

It changes something. 

It changes everything.

Castiel takes a hold of his hand, when they're walking to Dean's class in the morning, Castiel happy to tag along to spend time at the library. He kisses Dean's cheek when they part, and he steals his scarf, promising to give it back for lunch. He doesn't. 

He touches him more, and it makes things mellow, smooth in Dean's head. It's alright, everything is alright. He doesn't even protest when Castiel pushes him on the couch, and climbs onto his lap. It's a lot to take in. The hand in his hair, cupping his jaw. The blue eyes full of glee, searching his for answers. It's humbling, and amazing to be able to hold Cas back.

"You were giving me a choice." Cas has to elaborate, because he doesn't get it. "You thought I wasn't your Mate, you were giving me space."

"You... You picked Balthazar." He can't believe he never got over it, but it's still there, still bleeding something under his ribcage. "And I... I mean... You..." The blue eyes are pleading, so he doesn't lie. "You deserve to feel about someone the way I feel about you."

 

Cas' lips are soft, and a little chapped, but his mouth is warm and delicious. It's a little uncoordinate, and clumsy, but it's perfect and Dean wills himself not to cry. He hopes it'll last, he hopes he'll get to enjoy it a little before it gets pulled away from him. He's waiting for something, anything to come back and takes Cas away from him. He's so lost into it he almost believes baby Sammy will toddle next to them with a daisy in his hand.

"Mate." Castiel talks, and it's almost a growl. His eyes a golden, and the pupils are blown wide. "Mate, take me to our nest."

 

The bite doesn't hurt, it's a pleasant feeling, it pulses with their heatbeats. There's no blood, but the air is saturated with them, the sheets ruined, and Dean is a little shell shocked, because he never thought he would feel so perfectly happy, so... loved. Castiel traces the freckles on his nose, and he feels loved.

"Remember when we were kids, Cas ?" Castiel smiles, and kisses his shoulder softly. "I asked you to marry me, we were in a garden ?" Castiel mutters something against the skin of his neck, worshipping the bite he put there earlier. "What ?"

"Ask me again."

**Author's Note:**

> You can read in on tumblr if you're that kind of cool kid : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/115785530069/gladioli
> 
> Here is the part I'm shamelessly begging for kudos, likes and comments because they make my day. If you're bored already, it's the moment I remind you to stay hydrated, so drink a glass of water, stretch a little, and remember to eat regularly.


End file.
